Love is the Word
by Frosy154
Summary: A great Percabeth love story. My first story ever so yay. Rated T for language.


**Hello readers this is my first Percabeth story so really excited. Please review. The story is in Percy's point of view so I hope you like it. Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians Rick Riordan does. Rated T for language.**

**Love is the Word.**

It has been a year since the war with the Titans and Annabeth and I started going out. I know what you're thinking aww I always knew they would be together but I just can't tell her those three words that have been haunting me for a while. Those simple three words and if you don't know what words I mean you might need medical attention. The words are I love you. See I can say them here but to Annabeth, my own girlfriend I've been dating for a whole year no I just can't seem to get them past my mouth. Why can't I say it she is my girlfriend okay I know what I can do it on our first year anniversary I will tell her that I love her. That reminds me I have to go buy her a present. So here I am at the mall with my mom Paul my step-dad had to stay late for a staff meeting and I had to find the perfect gift for Annabeth. Then we go in a jewelry store and I see the perfect owl necklace with grey jeweled eyes so I bought it for her and my mom and I went to the food court to grab some lunch. We were eating at the Subway and then I see a blonde hair grey eyed girl walking towards me oh crap it was Annabeth. I told my mom to hide the bag so she didn't see it. "Hi Percy what are you doing here?" Annabeth asked. I just told her I was shopping with my mom and eating lunch. "Well I have to go remember our one year anniversary is next week" Annabeth said sweetly as she kissed me on the cheek and left. After that we went home and I wrapped the necklace in gray owl wrapping paper.

One week later

I took Annabeth to her favorite restaurant and we ordered our food. We were talking for a while until our food came. After we finished eating I took her to the park and we sat by the pond and watched the sun as it set on New York and that was my chance. I pulled out the present she unwrapped and smiled and gave me a kiss. Then I said those three special words "I love you Annabeth." We pulled each other close and she said "I love you to." My heart literally almost jumped from my chest hearing her say those spectacular and amazing words. Then all I knew was I had fallen out of bed and hit my head on the night stand and realized it all was just a dream. **(Ooh a twist.) **As I began to realize it I got off the floor went to the bathroom. I took a shower and brushed my teeth and I bolted out the door. I ran to the Athena cabin and knocked on the door Malcom answered it. He said "Hey Percy Annabeth is down at the beach right now so you might to go there to look." I thanked Malcom ran towards the beach when I got there Annabeth was holding hands and making out with someone other than me. "WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and then tackled and started punching the shit out of the kid. "Percy!" Annabeth screamed and I jumped off the kid with a bloody nose and an already black eye and dove into the water before she could see me cry.

I swam and swam with tears coming off my face and into the water around me. I had been swimming for three days to my father's underwater palace. I asked my dad if I could stay there he said I could for as long as I liked see right before summer vacation I graduated from Goode High School and I had all the time in the world.

~ Annabeth's POV

All I remember is hearing Percy's voice and I turned around and closed my eyes and started making out. Then that's when I heard a scream Percy's scream I look and see Percy leaping on to Connor Stoll who had tricked me into making out with him. As Percy beat him sense-less he jumped of and rand towards the sea with tears streaming down his face. He's been gone for three days and I had an idea of where he was. I asked Chiron for permission to go to the palace of Poseidon to find him and bring him back to camp so he gave me a sack of drachmas and told me they were an offering for Poseidon. Also that the offering could get me there and back very quickly, allow me to breathe, and not crush me under the pressure. I went to the shore and prayed to Poseidon and dropped the sack of drachmas into the sea and they vanished. Next thing I knew was a bus appeared from the shallow water and I climbed on board and we took off at a speed so fast we were there in half a second I climbed off hoping I wouldn't die I was fine I could breathe and everything. Then I looked up and saw a giant palace in which I walked inside and found Percy. He tried to run but I caught him and explained the whole incident and he understood.

~Percy's POV

I finally understood and I hugged her tight and finally said I love you.

**Sorry guys that's the end of my first and so far my longest story so thanks for reading it may be a while before I write again because of school and tomorrow is 9/11 so I will be busy that day. Thanks for reading please review.**

**~Frosy154**


End file.
